


She's Rather Distracting

by katemiller



Series: 900 Follower Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Swap!lock, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>theconsultingamateur said: Swap!lock Sherlolly in the lab is something I’ve been craving a bit recently AND rubyred7531 said: My thoughts…Sherlolly, Molly’s dress causes Sherlock to stutter and buffer….in a very good way! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Rather Distracting

Sherlock sighed as he looked at his watch. He only had a couple more hours on his shift, but it had been so dreadfully boring he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to keep his eye open for much longer. He desperately wanted a cup of coffee, but he needed to finish analyzing the cultures he was working on. He sat up straight and did his best to rub the sleep out of his eyes before returning to the microscope.

The bang of the lab door flying open made him jump, almost falling off of his stool.

“Ahh, Sherlock, there you are.” Molly stood with an expectant face as Sherlock recovered from the startle.

“Yes, yes, here I am.” He smiled brightly at her, hoping his heart rate would return to normal, but knowing that with her in the lab, it was most likely impossible.

“I was hoping to use the lab.” Molly raised an eyebrow at him as he simply stared at the small consulting detective.

“Oh, of course!” He nodded.                                             

“The lab assistants are trying to get me banned, bunch of imbeciles.” She slipped her long coat off her arms and hung it on a peg next to the door.

Sherlock swore his heart almost stopped.

She wore a fitted, deep purple dress that stopped just above her knee. Sherlock wasn’t sure he had ever seen so much of Molly’s collar bone before and wanted to personally thank who ever had created the sweetheart neckline. Thankfully her hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail, containing the intoxicating smell of her shampoo, but unfortunately giving Sherlock the most wonderful view of her neck.

“You, ahh, umm, you look fabulous. I mean the dress…you look…wonderful. Uhh,” he stumbled over his words.

“Sherlock, are you feeling well?” Molly asked as she ran a hand over her hair, twisting the ponytail around her fingers.

“What’s the occasion?” He did his best to recover.

“I was on a case.” She pulled her heals off and dropped them on the floor. “Lestrade needed me to investigate some ignorant bachelor.” She dug in the pocket of her coat and pulled out a bag that said ‘evidence’ on it.

“Molly! Is that from the case?” Sherlock knew Molly to break the rules from time to time, but didn’t think she would actually steal evidence from a crime scene.

“No, of course not…it’s from the crime scene Lestrade asked me to look at after I was done with the case.” She dropped the small bag on the counter and pulled another microscope out. She slipped on a pair of gloves and started looking over the chemicals she would need.

“Molly, I cannot let you analyze evidence from an open crime scene that you stole!” Sherlock grabbed the bag off the counter.

“I didn’t steal it!” She gasped in mock horror.

“No?” He started to give the bag back.

“No.” She snatched the bag out of his hand with a smirk. “I simply borrowed it while they were finishing collecting the other pieces of evidence.” She held tight to the bag as she mixed her chemical solution and set up the microscope.

Sherlock shook his head, knowing he was not going to change her mind. He sat back down on his stool and continued with the cultures he had been looking at.

* * *

 “Damn!” Sherlock muttered under his breath, feeling Molly’s eyes on him.

“That’s the third tray you’ve broken.” She set down her pipette and straightened her back.

“I work better when no one’s around.” He muttered as he cleaned up the glass. He scribbled in his notes, glad that had been the last night for those cultures.

“Would you prefer it if I put my coat back on?” She asked as she took off her gloves

“Wha-what?” He dropped his pencil as he watched her move away from her work station.

“Sherlock, I might believe that beauty is a construct based entirely on childhood impressions, influences, and role models,” he felt as if she was stalking her pray as she walked towards him, “but I am still a woman. And I know when a man in attracted to me.” She stilled, resting her hand on the counter next to his microscope.

Sherlock swallowed hard as her wonderful sent filled his nose.

“I am not – ” Molly grabbed his wrist, shocking him into silence.

“You realize no one has been able to lie to me since I was five, correct?” She dropped his wrist and stepped back, allowing him to breath without smelling her.  She walked back to her microscope and started evaluating her sample again.

Sherlock sat, paralyzed, trying to figure out what had just happened.

“Who cares if I am attracted to you!?” He finally blurted out, Molly shocked at outburst. “Yes, I, Sherlock Holmes, pathetic pathologist, am attracted to you! Who care?! No one, that’s who!” He slammed his hands on the counter in frustration. “Molly, even if beauty is a construct based entirely on childhood impressions, influences, and role models, everyone in this city is attracted to you.”

She blinked several times at him, trying to comprehend his words.

“But that’s not what is so distracting! I might be a man, but I know how to work with an attractive woman without turning into a buffoon! What is distracting is the fact that the one woman that I am honestly interested in is more interested in studying bloody crime scenes than having an intimate relationship with anyone!”

Sherlock let out a loud sigh as Molly continued to stare at him, still processing his words.

“I…I’m sorry.” He smoothed the front of his coat and closed his note book. “I will talk with the lab assistants and make sure they know you are welcome to use this lab whenever you need…but maybe you could clean up after yourself.” He quickly cleaned up his work station and hurried out of the lab and back down to the morgue.

A few minutes later Mary walked into the lab with a displeased look on her face.

“Molly Hooper! What did you do to Sherlock Holmes?” She crossed her arms and tapped her toe impatiently.

“I didn’t do anything.” She rolled her eyes as she started to clear away her mess.

“Well I just ran into him in the hall…poor man was a disaster…said I would find you in here.”

Molly ignored the words of her best friend and put the microscope back where it belonged.

“Did you just…clean up?” Mary looked around the lab in astonishment.

“I have to go talk to Lestrade.” Molly pulled her coat on and grabbed her shoes. “I just solved his newest case.”

“I’ll ride along.” Mary said as they left the lab.

“No thanks.” She threw over her shoulder, leaving Mary standing in the hall by herself. She quickly hailed a cabbie and got in. She told the driver where to go then pulled out her mobile.

_I seem to be in need of help with an experiment. – MH_

The phone vibrated in her hands a few minutes later.

_What kind of experiment? - Sherlock_

_One of a personal nature. – MH_

_Okay? – Sherlock_

_Come to Backer Street when your shift is over and I will repay you for the distraction I caused earlier. – MH_

_Okay! – Sherlock_


End file.
